Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a module bracket device for a suspension system, which is used to mount a shock absorber of the suspension system at a vehicle body side. More particularly, it relates to a module bracket device for a suspension system, which is manufactured by using an engineering plastic material to reduce a weight, while still having the existing strength and rigidity.
Description of Related Art
In general, a suspension system for a vehicle is an apparatus that is disposed between a vehicle body and a vehicle wheel, and connects these two rigid bodies using a single or a plurality of links, serves to mechanically and appropriately adjust relative motion between the vehicle body and the vehicle wheel, and serves to absorb impact from the road surface so as to prevent the impact from being transmitted to the vehicle body or occupants.
Recently, various types of suspension systems have been developed and applied to the vehicle. The suspension system supports portions between the vehicle body and the vehicle wheel by using a chassis spring (coil spring), a shock absorber, and the like, an insulator is installed at an upper end of the shock absorber, the insulator is coupled to a mounting bracket disposed at an upper end of the shock absorber, and the mounting bracket is fixed to the vehicle body. Further, upper arms may be mounted at both sides of the mounting bracket.
Meanwhile, in a module bracket device for a suspension system in the related art, which is used to mount a shock absorber of the suspension system at the vehicle body side, an upper end of the shock absorber is mounted at the vehicle body side, by a structure in which a top mount assembly made of a steel material and a rubber material and a top mount bearing made of a plastic material are coupled to a module bracket made of a steel or aluminum material, and as a result, there are problems in that bolting and press-fit processes are required to be carried out between components, whereby manufacturing costs and time are increased.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.